


Recharging

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 24_times, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and McGee take a break while their evidence processes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharging

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table three, prompt #19 "19:00"

“You need some sleep, Abs,” said McGee, the third time she started nodding off at her desk.

Abby shook her head. “Can’t. There’s still evidence.”

“It’s all processing. I know you’ve got alarms for all your machines, and there’s really nothing else you can do until they go off, is there?”

“No, I guess not,” Abby admitted.

“I know you’ve been awake at least as long as I have and that’s—” McGee checked his watch, “—almost twenty-four hours ago. You need some sleep.”

“We _both_ need some sleep,” she countered. “You can’t do anything until you get the results back, either.

“Nope,” he agreed, easily. “Let me network our computers so I can finish setting up the traces down here, and you can go find a good place to put the futon.”

Abby yawned. “That’s a good plan, Timmy. Permission to cuddle?”

He laughed. “For you, Abs, always.”

THE END


End file.
